A Guy and His Sexbot
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Pepper knows many things about Tony. However, he told her about the closest thing he had to a girlfriend before her. Galatea the sexbot. Many thanks to Arcane Legacy for the beta.


Galatea belongs to me. Tony and Pepper belongs to Marvel Comics. Don't worry, this is a Pepperony tale. This is written for the Free For All Challenge in its_always_been in Live Journal. Prompt number 10. The Museum of Sex is a real place in New York City.

A Guy And His Sexbot

By Marie Nomad

It was a peaceful day as Tony and Pepper actually had time to do something together that will not be interrupted by work. While they're passionate with what they do; Tony being Iron Man and Pepper working at Stark Industries, they enjoy the occasional quiet day to recharge their batteries so to speak. Although, peaceful days can be cut short.

"Sir, I wish to inform you that your eight year ban from the Museum of Sex has ended," JARVIS said.

"Finally!" Tony said as he sat up. He had been waiting for years for his ban to end. He was originally banned for life but he was Tony Stark and the ban was reduced to only a few years. "Want to come with me?"

"No. Don't you remember the last time you were there?" Pepper's face become flushed as she thought about Tony surrounded by sex objects. She knew that the Museum of Sex was not really a bad place. It was simply a place that shows the history of sex and sex itself was not dirty.

"I was drunk." Tony excused.

Pepper gazed at him as she remembered that day. It was a disaster and she was just started working for him. She wasn't so experienced in damage control as she was now. It was a miracle that he was not arrested. "It was humiliating! And how did you get semen on the ceiling?"

"I am Iron Man," Tony smugly replied. Pepper huffed at him. "Look, seriously, I'm a changed man now. Please? I'll be a good boy." He gave his best 'puppy dog' face at her.

"No antics?" Pepper prodded. Her heart melted at the sight of his big brown eyes staring at her. She could never resist Tony's charms.

"None. Besides, I want to see how Galatea is doing."

"Galatea?" Pepper tried to think of who Galatea was. Galatea sounded like a porn star's name but Tony was not someone who was nostalgic when it comes to past conquests. Christina was an exception but that was only because she was his last conquest before he got kidnapped by terrorists and woke up with a hole in his chest.

"Oh yeah. I built her just before I hired you. She's a sexbot."

Pepper stared at him. She had never heard of anything about this…sexbot that Tony built. She wasn't surprised that Tony was involved in something that involves sex and robots but she had to ask, "Why?" Tony had no problems luring women into his bed with his big brown eyes and soft sexy voice.

"Well, I was curious about her. Don't worry, she's not functional. Rhodey refused to let me fix her."

"No. I mean, why build a sexbot? You don't need one."

Tony shrugged as he looked up. "Well, it was all Rhodey's fault."

* * *

_Rhodey and Tony were watching 'Batman And Robin'. The movie was awful so they started a drinking game. Every time they heard an ice pun, they would take a shot. They ended up getting pretty drunk. Always the talker when he was drunk, Rhodey lamented, "I don't get it. How do you manage to sleep with that woman?"_

_"Which one?" Tony asked feeling a little fuzzy but way more in control than his best buddy. _

_"Your latest assistant."_

_"I am the best at what I do." Tony chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows._

_"You know, you are lucky. You're a geek and so women shouldn't want to have sex with you. It doesn't make sense."_

_"But I am rich and famous and really hot. Don't you think I'm hot?"_

_Rhodey stared at him and for once in his drunken state, he kept his mouth shut. "That's something that you shouldn't ask a guy. I'm serious. What men like me really need is a woman who would do what you want."_

_"I think they are called hookers."_

_"Something legal!"_

_"Well... if you want legal hookers, you can go to Nevada."_

_"I don't wanna go to Nevada!" Rhodey whined. "You're smart. Build me a woman!"_

_"Build you a woman?" Tony's inspiration sparked. All of a sudden, he pictured a new future in Stark Industries. If he succeeded, he could build a whole fleet of sexbots for lonely men and women. He might even build one for Obi to distract him. "Yeah!"_

_Several weeks later..._

_"I did it." Tony said as he lead his best friend to the lab. "I built you a woman. Because you are my best friend and to cut down on your whining, you are going to have the very first Stark Industries Sexbot." _

_Rhodey's jaw dropped. "You're serious? That was a joke! I was drunk! I didn't know you would take this seri-" He trailed off when Tony just raised his eyebrows and stared at him. "Yeah, you would."_

_" Oh Galatea," Tony asked and the robot walked forward. She was tall and pretty impressive looking. She had a few accessories that showed the fact that she's a robot but she looked like something out of an anime. _

_"Yes, Master," she said in a seductive and very human sounding voice._

_"Galatea, this is Rhodey, your new master."_

_"All... wait... no. I can't." Rhodey looked away. "I can't take her to the base. How can I explain it to my superiors?"_

_"Just tell them that it's a Stark Industries prototype. I can build them one of they want."_

_"No, I mean... no. This is stupid." Rhodey held his head. "This is crazy!"_

_"It was your idea."_

_Rhodey just stared at him. "No!"_

_"Look, if it's the way she looks, I can alter her for you. You want someone dark right?"_

_"Tony, she looks... great but... no!"_

_"I want to be with you, Master," Galatea cooed as she grabbed Tony. _

_Tony's eyes widened. He had given Galatea a fully independent AI to make it more interesting. However, he was surprised about how much she wanted to stay with him. "Now, now... you are a nice bot but..."_

_"You enjoyed me. I want you. Don't you want me?" Galatea asked as she held Tony close. Her green eyes glowed as she pouted._

_"You had sex with her?" _

_"I had to test her. You don't think that I would not give my best friend a sexbot that has not been tested. Don't worry, I sanitized her."_

_"You can keep her," Rhodey said looking worriedly at Tony. "I am not interested in sharing anything like that - especially with you."_

_"We shared underwear."_

_Rhodey looked like he was about to blow up. He sputtered as he looked at Galatea again. "One time! Just one time!"_

_"I want you, Master," Galatea pleaded as she stroked Tony's chest. "You enjoyed my oral stimulations."_

_"Of course, I did. I programmed you to give excellent oral stimulations."_

_"Forget this. I'm outta here., Rhodey said as he marched off. _

_"Hey! This is the last time I build anything for you!" Tony yelled at him._

* * *

"So, you built Rhodey a sexbot but she fell in love with you," Pepper said as she listened fascinated. "What happened next?"

"Well, Galatea and I got along pretty well. She would stay at the house and I would do my business. But, she got boring and all clingy. I tried to fix her but she didn't accept my changes. I had to get away from her."

* * *

_Tony felt relief as he stood at the window of the hotel in San Francisco. Galatea was a great sexbot but she was getting to be hard to deal with. He even had to keep his cell phone on vibrate because Galatea kept on calling him. He wanted to get away. So, he snuck away from his house, rented a hotel room, and picked up some hot stripper dressed up as a latex version of Batgirl. He wasn't sure what her name was. It was either Stacy or Tracy but he didn't care._

_He expertly peeled off Stacy/Tracy's suit and worked his magic on the stripper. He loved the way the women would swoon under his control and begged for more. A part of him felt that they were eager to get pregnant with his kid and get a lot of money but he didn't care. He loved using women like they had used him and so it was okay._

_" This is just what I need." Tony sighed as he enjoyed his latest conquest._

_All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Who was that?" Stacy/Tracy asked._

_"No idea. Just ignore them."_

_The knock became louder._

_"Go away! I didn't want any room service." _

_The door shattered into a million pieces and Galatea marched in with her eyes glowing red. Tony's jaw dropped. How did she find him? Why did she left the house? He was sure that he had programmed her to stay home. "There you are." She said in a robotic tone. "I did not know where you are and so I tracked you down with your cell phone."_

_"W-what is that?" Stacy/Tracy gasped as she covered herself._

_"My sexbot. Hey, Galatea, calm down."_

_"Who are you?" Galatea glared at Stacy/Tracy._

_"T-tracy." Tracy stammered as she tried to find a way out. Tony felt sorry for the girl. He didn't mean to drag her into Galatea's craziness. He would have to pay her a lot of money to make it up to her._

_"Why are you in bed with my master?"_

_"Uhhh..."_

_"Look, Galatea... you're a good sexbot. But you're boring. I want to have fun with other women besides you. We can always be friends."_

_"NO! Don't say that!" Tracy pleaded but it was too late. Galatea's tensed up and she screamed. She grabbed Tony by the neck._

_"You are mine and I don't want to be friends. You are mine, Tony Stark. I need you. I want you. I will not let you go again." Galatea threatened. _

_"Galatea, shut down!" Tony yelled._

_"That will not work on me." Tony tried to think fast. The last thing he wanted was to be killed off by his own creation. All of a sudden, Happy, his loyal bodyguard ran in._

_"Boss!"_

_"The ears! Go..." Tony struggled to speak as Galatea held his throat tighter. _

_"Right!" He started pulling Galatea's ears off and she shut down. The three stared at the broken robot. Security ran into the room and stared at the damage._

_Tony sighed as he got out his cell phone and clicked on speed dial to his lawyer. "Hello, Joe, it's Tony. I kinda wrecked another hotel room."_

* * *

"And that' s when I had her programming removed and then donated her. I didn't have the heart to have her completely scrapped. Next thing I knew, she turned up at the Museum of Sex," Tony finished. "She scared me."

"Because she's a psychotic robot?"

"No... because she wanted a commitment." He saw Pepper glaring at him. "But I have changed."

Pepper sighed. Of course Tony would build an out of control sexbot but not have her scrapped. It wasn't like her technology was that forbidden. If she thought about it, Galatea was probably the closest thing to a girlfriend before her. "You know, I am curious about this Galatea robot. Okay, we can go."

"Great! I'll get the jet!"

One trip later...

Pepper gazed at the entrance. A part of her is excited about seeing the famous museum in New York City. Despite the erotic nature of the exhibits, there was a amount of class and culture about it. There was nothing dirty about it. After all, she had even posed nude during some modeling shoots. Not that she would ever tell Tony any time soon. If she did, he would have those pictures in every desktop display in the house.

"It's really grown since the last time I was here." Tony said as he gazed around. To Tony's credit, he was behaving himself. He was making some lewd observations but he was keeping his hands to himself.

"Yeah." Pepper paused when she noticed several of the workers staring at her. She was used to people staring at Tony but not at her. Did they recognize her as the past CEO of Stark Industries? She shook it off and followed Tony to see the infamous Galatea. She stopped when she saw Galatea. At once, she felt her face burned from embarrassment when she realized why the workers were staring at her. The sexbot was dressed up in a business suit with long red hair tied up in a bun and a pair of glasses on her nose.

"Oh my god." Her jaw dropped.

Tony looked between Pepper and Galatea. "I swear, I did not plan this!" Tony exclaimed. He hadn't realized how identical the Pepper and the sexbot looked until now. The only real differences were the fact that Galatea looked more robotic than Pepper. "I built her before I even met you!"

"I could see that." Pepper promptly turned around and pulled up her coat's collar. She wanted to hide or something. She knew that it wasn't Tony's fault but she wished that she had some idea of what Galatea looked like. "We're going home." She ran as fast as she could in high heels.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony sighed. He was going to have to contact the curator to get Galatea's appearance changed and then really make it up to Pepper again.

The End...


End file.
